


Defying Gravity [vid]

by 5pm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, Embedded Video, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Fanvids, Flying, Gen, Subtitles Available, Translation Available, Есть субтитры на русском
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look! Up in the sky! Supergirl is wickedly defying gravity! Will the D.E.O. be able to bring her down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> **song:** _Defying Gravity_ (from the musical _Wicked_ )  
>  **password: YESagain**

**password: YESagain**

**Author's Note:**

> This fan video is dedicated to Cat Grant's mother.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Youtube](https://youtu.be/u0M_2t7bs38) | [Tumblr](http://5pm-s-fanvids.tumblr.com/post/150633511650/five-p-m-look-up-in-the-sky-supergirl-is)**
> 
>  
> 
> \------  
> ( **Download Available** : you can go to [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/144487771) and press " **↓ Download** " (right under the video`s description) and choose between **SD** (640x360 / 30.91MB) and **HD 720p** (1280x720 / 90.954MB) versions.)  
>   
>  ( **Subtitles Available** : you can press " **CC** " (in the bottom right corner of the video player) and choose " **English** " for English subtitles, " **русский** " for Russian subtitles or " **None** " for no subtitles.)  
> (Есть субтитры: нажмите " **CC** " (на плейере справа внизу) и выберите: "English", чтобы были субтитры на английском, "русский", чтобы были субтитры на русском, или "None", чтобы не было субтитров.)


End file.
